You're My Sunshine
by Riren18
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang terjadi di bawah langit Tokyo. Tentang pertemuan yang tak terduga antara 2 orang yang tidak saling kenal dan bertolak belakang. Tentang kisah mereka yang berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan tentang cinta mereka yang harus terpisah oleh waktu dan kematian.
Dia... dia yang mengubah duniaku...

Dia... dia yang membuatku seperti ini...

Dia... dia yang selalu membuat hari-hari ku terasa berbeda...

Dia... dia dengan segala rahasianya yang tak ku ketahui...

Dia... dia yang pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disini...

Dia... Ya... dialah yang ku cintai...

Namun... waktu tak mengizinkan ku untuk bersamanya lebih lama...

Aku cinta padamu, my sunshine. Now and forever although you're not here. I miss you. Wait me until we meet again...

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince sama bukan milik Riren. But You're my sunshine is my original story.

Rate: T

Genre : Romance, friendship, and drama

Warning: Boys Love,typo, OOC, gak sesuai dengan EYD, and many more.

.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo, 3 tahun yang lalu

Dentingan piano mengalun lembut dan indah di sebuah ruangan. Karena terpesona oleh suara tersebut, seorang pemuda berambut merah mendekati ruangan dan tersebut. Lalu, dia melihat seseorang yang sedang memainkan piano. Ittoki Otoya, nama pemuda berambut merah itu yang kini masih terdiam di depan ruangan yang pintunya agak terbuka.

"Siapa disana?"

Otoya pun panik saat orang yang bermain piano tadi menegurnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu. Tak lama orang itu kini ada di hadapan Otoya.

"Ada urusan apa?"

"Ti...tidak ada. Aku hanya terpesona dengan permainan piano mu jadi aku berhenti sebentar di depan ruangan ini."

"Oh begitu. Jika sudah selesai, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini."

"Kau ini ketus sekali padahal permainan pianomu lembut sekali. Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, aku akan pergi. Permisi tuan ketus."

Otoya pun berlalu dari hadapan pemuda itu tanpa menyadari jika sapu tangannya terjatuh. Tak lama pemuda itu mengambil sapu tangan tersebut yang terukir rajutan nama 'I.O' . Setelah itu sang pemuda kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan tadi.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, kini musim dingin telah berganti dengan musim semi. Jika sudah musim semi berarti saatnya penampilan tahunan di Saotome Music University. Para sensei telah memberitahukan jika tahun ini diadakan perubahan pada penentuan partner yang biasanya teman sekelas kini menjadi satu universitas secara random pula.

Otoya pun mendapat giliran untuk mengambil nama partner nya untuk tampil diacara tahunan yang di adakan pada bulan April. Saat membuka kertas, dia melihat sebuah nama yang asing baginya.

"Ne... Otoya kun, nama siapa yang tertera dikertas yang kamu pegang?"

"Ichinose Tokiya, Ringo sensei."

Seketika kelas Otoya pun mulai ramai dengan bisik-bisik antar murid setelah Otoya mengucapkan nama tersebut.

"Otoya kun, sensei hanya ingin bilang padamu jika partner mu ini orangnya sulit sekali untuk di dekati karena sifatnya yang dingin dan ketus tapi dia punya bakat musik yang sangat luar biasa karena dia pandai dalam bermain alat musik apapun dan juga bernyanyi. Oh, ya, dia anak dari musik klasik kelasnya Ryuya sensei."

"Tenang saja, sensei. Aku yakin partner ku dan aku bisa dekat dan dapat membuat musik dan lagu yang luar biasa. Terima kasih atas infonya, sensei."

"Semoga apa yang kamu ucapkan di kabulkan oleh Tuhan. Sama-sama Otoya kun. Sekarang kamu bisa kembali ke kursimu. Ok, anak-anak kita review materi minggu lalu."

Tanpa Otoya sadari dia kan bertemu kembali dengan orang tersebut untuk kedua kalinya. Entah reaksi apa yang di tunjukan Otoya pada orang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Teng... teng... teng...teng...

Lonceng tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Segera Otoya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelas musik klasik berada. Setelah sampai di depan kelas musik klasik, dia bertemu dengan sahabatnya, Kurusu Syo.

"Syo..."

"Yo, Otoya. Ada apa?"

"Aku mau minta tolong padamu. Boleh tidak?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Mau minta tolong apa?"

"Maukah kamu mengenalkanku pada seseorang yang bernama Ichinose Tokiya?"

"Nani? Tadi kau menyebut nama Ichinose Tokiya?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa, Syo?"

"Jangan bilang kau dan dia jadi partner untuk acara tahunan ya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Jadi kamu mau mengenalkanku padanya atau tidak?"

"Maaf sebelumnya, Otoya. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang itu karena menurutku dia sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, aku akan memberitahu dia ada di mana."

"Baiklah. Sekarang dia ada dimana?"

"Biasanya dia ada di studio musik lantai 2 yang berada di antara gedung 1 dan gedung 2."

"Ok. Terima kasih atas infonya. Aku mau ke sana. Jaa ne..."

Otoya pun segera menghilang dari hadapan Syo setelah beberapa detik. Syo hanya bisa berharap bahwa temannya yang satu itu bisa bertahan dengan partner nya kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 5 menit berjalan menuju tempat yang dituju, Otoya pun segera mengetuk pintu studio. Tak lama menampilkan sosok teman sekelasnya yang merupakan putra keluarga konglomerat.

"Ittoki? Ada urusan apa kau di sini?"

"Masa sendiri kenapa ada di sini?"

Bukannya menjawab, Otoya malah menjawab Masato dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Aku hanya sedang bicara dengan seseorang. Kalau kau?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Ichinose Tokiya."

"Ayo, masuk saja. Dia ada di dalam."

Otoya dan Masato pun masuk ke dalam studio. Seketika Otoya langsung memasang ekspresi kesal saat matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang temuinya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Orang yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Otoya.

"Jangan bilang kamu adalah Ichinose Tokiya?"

"Ya. Namaku Ichinose Tokiya. Memangnya ada urusan apa kau denganku?"

"Menurut hasil undian, aku dan kamu akan menjadi pasangan duet di acara tahunan sekolah."

"Aku tidak mau ikut acara itu dan aku juga tidak mau berpasangan denganmu."

"Ehh? Kenapa?"

"Ku rasa kau tidak pandai membuat lirik. Apa aku salah?"

"Ku akui memang aku tidak pandai untuk membuat lirik tapi aku tidak kalah dalam bermain alat musik dan bernyanyi. Apa hanya itu masalahnya, tuan sombong?"

"Buktikan padaku jika kau pantas jadi partner untukku di acara tahunan."

"Baiklah. Seusai kuliah nanti aku akan kembali lagi ke sini dan aku akan menunjukan padamu kemampuanku dalam bermusik tidaklah seburuk yang kamu kira. Aku permisi."

Otoya pun keluar dengan rasa kesal luar biasa karena bisa-bisanya punya partner untuk acara tahunan seperti Tokiya. Sementara itu, Masato hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sepupunya yang sangat dingin terhadap teman sekelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mata kuliah terakhir selesai, Otoya segera bergegas ke ruang tadi siang di mana Tokiya berada. Tak lupa Otoya membawa gitar kesayangannya untuk menunjukan kemampuannya dalam bermain alat musik. Tak lama Otoya pun telah sampai di ruang tersebut dan Tokiya telah menantinya.

"Ternyata kau jadi datang."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menunjukan kemampuanku dalam bermain musik dan juga bernyanyi."

Otoya pun segera memasang peralatan untuk menyempurnakan pertunjukannya kepada Tokiya. Setelah siap Otoya pun mulai memainkan gitarnya. Nada-nada indah pun mengalun dari gitar yang dimainkan oleh Otoya dan belum lagi suara Otoya yang cukup merdu dan membawa rasa semangat didalamnya. Mau tak mau Tokiya harus mengakui jika Otoya memang berbakat dalam bermusik. Entah kenapa musik yang dimainkan oleh Otoya mulai menggerakan sesuatu dalam hatinya. Tak lama Otoya pun telah mengakhiri lagu yang di nyanyikannya.

"Bagaimana? Masih mau mengejekku?"

Tokiya terdiam sesaat. Lalu dia segera menjawab pertanyaan Otoya.

"Lumayan. Aku mau menjadi partner mu tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Yang pertama, aku tidak suka orang berisik. Kedua, aku tidak suka dengan orang yang terlambat datang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ketiga, aku paling tidak suka sama orang yang telat mikirnya. Apa kau bisa menyanggupinya?"

"Baiklah. Aku menyanggupinya."

Otoya pun berkata seperti itu tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu. Entah bagaimana reaksi Tokiya jika Otoya tidak mengikuti salah satu syarat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu begitu cepat. Tinggal 1 minggu lagi sebelum acara tahunan sekolah. Seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan Otoya dan Tokiya mulai berubah. Tokiya tidak sedingin dan sejutek waktu pertama kali keduanya bertemu. Kini Tokiya lebih ramah dengan Otoya, walau masih suka marah-marah jika Otoya terlalu berisik.

"Ne... Tokiya..."

"Nani?"

"Seandainya kamu punya waktu hanya sebentar di dunia ini, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Iseng. Tapi aku harap kamu mau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Mattaku. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama seseorang yang ku sayangi dan menjalani hari tanpa ada rasa penyesalan dan menikmati tiap detiknya seakan tak ada waktu yang menghalangi kebersamaan ku dengannya. Aku tak peduli dengan waktuku yang singkat karena bersamanya akan terasa selamanya sebab Tuhan menciptakan dia hanya untuk diriku dan selamanya akan tetap jadi milikku."

Otoya pun terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban dari Tokiya tadi. Melihat reaksi Otoya yang terkekeh membuat Tokiya merasa agak kesal.

"Ada yang salah dengan jawabanku?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku terkejut kamu akan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban seperti itu. Seperti bukab kamu saja."

"Terserah aku kan mau menjawab kayak gimana. Lebih baik jujur daripada berbohong."

"Baiklah, Aku mengerti. Tokiya maukah mendengar cerita singkat dariku?"

"Cerita tentang apa? Kalau tidak menarik, aku tidak mau mendengarnya."

"Tentu saja menarik. Jadi cerita ini tentang seseorang yang spesial untukku."

"Lalu?"

"Seseorang itu sangat menyebalkan sekali pada awalnya. Sudah sombong, jutek, sinis pula tapi ku akui dia memang sangat berbakat melebihi diriku. Suaranya sangat indah dan dia mahir bermain alat musik apa saja. Belum lagi di karunai wajah yang bisa di bilang rupawan. Tapi, setelah seiring berjalannya waktu aku pun menyadiri jika dia tidak seburuk itu. Sebenarnya dia sangat baik dan hangat, walau sedikit tempramen. Entah kenapa ketika bersamanya semua terasa jadi menyenangkan. Jika boleh jujur aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu padanya."

"Kamu ingin mengungkapkan apa padanya? Lalu siapa orang itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan padanya jika aku menyayanginya. Aku sayang padamu, Tokiya."

Seketika hening dan sunyi menyelimuti suana di antara Otoya dan Tokiya. Tokiya speechless, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Maaf jika apa yang ku ungkapkan padamu terasa menjijikan. Kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya karena aku tahu pasti kamu tidak menyukaiku, bukan?. Maaf jadi membawa perasaanku dalam pertemanan kita. Karena latihan sudah selesai, aku pulang duluan, ya. Jaa matta ne."

Baru selangkah Otoya melangkah dari kursinya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lain mencegahnya berjalan lebih jauh. Ya... Tokiya yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Tak lama Otoya pun berada di dalam pelukan Tokiya. Otoya dapat merasakan debaran jantung Tokiya yang terasa begitu cepat.

"Tokiya..."

"Dasar baka. Aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu dan kamu mau pergi begitu saja. Kejam sekali kamu, Otoya."

"Enak saja. Lebih kejam mana kalau sama kamu, huh?"

Tokiya hanya terkekeh pelan saat Otoya membalas perkataannya barusan.

"You know... i think i'm falling in love with you, Otoya. Jika kamu tak percaya, kamu boleh melepaskan pelukan dan jika kamu percaya kamu boleh membalas pelukanku. Bagaimana?"

Tokiya pun doki-doki menanti jawaban dari Otoya. Tak lama sebuah jawaban di berikan oleh Otoya.

"Bolehkah aku terus memeluk dirimu seperti ini?"

"Tentu."

Cinta keduanya pun saling bertemu. Namun, kebahagiaan keduanya tidak bertahan lama karena akan ada sesuatu yang tak terduga yang mungkin akan memisahkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir tanpa manusia sadari. Sudah hampir 2 tahun Tokiya dan Otoya menjalin hubungan yang dinamakan pacaran. Tentu saja menjadi sepasang kekasih yang tidak biasa adalah hal sulit tapi keduanya tetap menjalaninya dengan mantap.

Namun, kini ada perubahan pada Otoya. Kini dia tidak seaktif dulu bahkan sudah mulai mengurangi aktivitasnya termasuk menyanyi. Belum lagi sering absen dari kuliah. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Tokiya khawatir karena belakangan Tokiya melihat Otoya terlihat agak pucat dan tidak bersemangat seperti biasa. Entah kenapa Tokiya punya firasat buruk akan hal itu. Pada akhirnya dia pun menengok sang kekasih yang sedang sakit.

Tokiya pun datang secara tiba-tiba karena ingin memberikan kejutan pada Otoya.

"Otoya... apa kamu ada di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Otoya dari dalam apartemennya. Karena merasa ada hal yang tak beres, Tokiya segera masuk ke dalam apartemen yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Gelap dan dingin itulah yang di rasakan Tokiya saat masuk ke dalam apartemen Otoya. Segera Tokiya mencari keberadaan Otoya.

"Otoya... di mana kamu? Jawab aku, Otoya."

Tokiya sudah mulai mencari Otoya di dapur, kamar mandi, dan teras kecil tapi tidak ada kehadiran Otoya. Tokiya pun segera pergi ke kamar Otoya. Setelah menyalakan lampu kamar, Tokiya dapat melihat Otoya sedang berbaring di kasurnya dengan keadaan sesak nafas. Dengan hati-hati Tokiya menghampiri sang kekasih.

"Otoya..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Otoya pun melihat ke arah Tokiya dengan tatapan kesakitan dan dia tak kuat untuk memanggil nama Tokiya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan panggilkan ambulance."

Setelah 10 menit, ambulance pun datang dan membawa Otoya dan Tokiya ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

.

.

.

.

Kini Tokiya bersama Masato dan Ren, pacar Masato sekaligus teman sekelas Tokiya sedang menunggu kabar dari sang dokter yang memeriksa Otoya. Sudah hampir 1 jam, belum ada tanda jika sang dokter akan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ichinose, aku yakin Ittoki akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang mari kita berdoa untuk kesembuhannya."

"Benar apa kata Masato. Lebih baik kita berdoa untuk kesehatan Ikki."

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, akhirnya sang dokter keluar dari ruangan IGD. Seorang dokter bermuda dengan name tag bertuliskan Mikaze Ai menghampiri ketiga pemuda yang masih cemas akan keadaan Otoya.

"Maaf... apakah anda sekalian adalah keluarganya tuan Ittoki?"

"Kami sahabatnya, sensei. Apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat kami?"

"Bisakah kita membicarakannya di ruangan ku?"

"Tentu."

Ketiga pemuda itu pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter muda tersebut. Suasana tegang pun menyelimuti ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

"Saya harap anda semua bisa tabah mendengarnya. Tuan Ittoki mengalami penurunan fungsi jantung dan tentu hal ini akan berakhir pada gagal jantung yang bisa membuat tuan Ittoki kehilangan nyawanya. Satu-satunya cara untuk menolong tuan Ittoki yaitu dengan operasi cangkok jantung. Namun, untuk keberhasilannya hanya sekitar 50:50 karena tergantung tubuh penerima donor mau menerima atau tidak. Untuk donor nya lebih baik cepat di temukan karena tuan Ittoki hanya mampu bertahan paling lama 1 tahun dengan keadaannya jantungnya yang seperti itu. Jika anda sekalian tidak keberatan maukah membantu kami mencari pendonor yang tepat untuk tuan Ittoki?"

"Tentu saja kami akan membantu. "

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

"Sama-sama, sensei. Kami permisi."

Ren dan Masato pun membawa keluar Tokiya yang masih terdiam sejak sang dokter memvonis Otoya yang mengalami penurunan fungsi jantung.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Otoya? kenapa kamu tak memberitahuku soal ini?"

Setetes air mata pun jatuh dari kelopak mata Tokiya. Masato dan Ren mengerti apa yang di rasakan oleh Tokiya. Sedih dan takut kehilangan.

"Icchi, aku mengerti perasaanmu tapi jangan terlalu meratapi keadaan yang ada. Kejam memang tapi ini adalah kenyataan yang harus di hadapi karena ini merupakan takdir dari Tuhan. Lebih baik kita membantu pihak rumah sakit untuk mencari donor jantung yang tepat untuk Ikki."

"Benar apa yang di katakan Ren. Jangan lupa untuk selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhan Ittoki."

"Ya, kalian berdua benar. Terima kasih atas dukungannya."

"Sama-sama, Icchi."

"Lebih baik kamu temani Ittoki saja malam ini. Besok pagi akan ku bawakan baju ganti dam sarapan untukmu."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Hijirikawa."

"Doumo. Aku dan Ren pulang dulu. Jaga kesehatanmu dan jaga Ittoki baik-baik."

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah itu Masato dan Ren pun meninggalkan Tokiya di depan kamar rawat Otoya. Setelah itu Tokiya pun masuk ke dalam dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di sisi ranjang di mana tubuh Otoya terbaring lemah. Tokiya pun menggenggam tangan Otoya yang terasa lebih kurus dari sebelumnya dan terasa agak dingin.

"Otoya, ku mohon tetaplah di sisiku. Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya. Berjuanglah sayang karena aku dan yang lain selalu ada bersamamu."

Tokiya mengecup pelan punggung tangan Otoya yang tidak ada infusan. Malam itu Tokiya tertidur di sisi Otoya yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

Tak lama setetes air mata mengalir dari kelopak mata Otoya yang tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 1 minggu Otoya masih belum sadar dari komanya. Tokiya dan yang lain pun bergantian menjaga Otoya. Ketika hendak mengganti bunga yang sudah layu dengan yang bunga baru, Tokiya melihat pergerakan pelan pada jemari Otoya dan perlahan tapi pasti kelopak mata Otoya mulai terbuka. Segera Tokiya menghampiri ranjang Otoya.

"Otoya, apa kamu sudah sadar?"

"Ya. Tapi, sekarang aku ada dimana?"

"Di rumah sakit."

Seketika Otoya tersadar akan sesuatu setelah Tokiya menyebutkan kata rumah sakit. Ya... rahasianya selam ini terbongkar juga oleh sang kekasih.

"Apakah kamu sudah tahu dengan keadaanku?"

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu."

"Apakah kamu marah dan kecewa padaku karena selama ini aku tidak pernah memberitahumu?"

"Jika boleh jujur, aku merasa kecewa padamu karena kamu tidak memberitahuku lebih awal soal ini. Kamu tahu saat aku mendengar tentang keadaanmu, aku tidak terima karena aku takut kehilanganmu. Tapi, aku sadar ini semua adalah takdir tapi aku berharap aku bisa bersamamu selamanya. Apakah aku egois berkata seperti itu?"

"Tidak, karena aku juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu. Aku mohon maaf jika aku tidak memberitahumu dari awal karena aku takut kamu akan pergi dariku. Sejujurnya aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu, Tokiya. Masih ada banyak orang yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

"Listen to me, Otoya. Sejak pertama kita menjalani hubungan aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan setia padamu, tak peduli bagaimana dirimu ataupun keadaanmu. Aku menyayangi dan mencintaimu secara tulus dan apa adanya. Aku rela melakukan apapun jika itu bisa membuatku terus bersamamu. Satu lagi, meski banyak orang yang lebih baik darimu, aku tetap memilih kamu karena kamu di takdirkan hanya untukku dan tak akan pernah tergantikan oleh yang lain."

Seketika Otoya merasa sangat bahagia dan terharu karena betapa Tokiya sangat mencintai dirinya dan mau menerima dirinya apa adanya.

"Kamu tahu, Tokiya?. Aku merasa bersyukur memiliki kekasih sepertimu. Kami sama, arigatou."

"Me too. So lucky to having you in my life. Thanks for born in the world and become special people in my life. For now and forever, i will always love you, Otoya."

"Love you too, Tokiya."

Kini keduanya saling berpelukan dan perlahan tapi pasti jarak keduanya kian menipis hingga pada akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling bertemu, saling menyalurkan segala perasaan yang ada di dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

3 bulan pun berlalu begitu cepat dan waktu Otoya semakin sedikit. Belum ada kabar tentang donor jantung untuk Otoya. Tokiya mulai merasa takut dan frustasi sementara itu Otoya hanya bisa berserah diri pada yang kuasa atas segala keadaannya sekarang. Walau kini Otoya tidak memakai alat bantu seperti kemarin-kemarin, dia tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal yang berat dan harus banyak istirahat.

Tentu saja Otoya tidak mau diam saja di kamar dan Otoya juga orang yang aktif. Otoya ingin melakukan apapun yang dia suka tapi Tokiya melarangnya demi kesehatan Otoya. Hingga pada akhirnya, Tokiya pun meminta sesuatu pada Otoya yang mungkin bisa membuat Otoya merasa senang.

"Otoya..."

"Ya?"

"Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, maukah kamu tinggal bersamaku?"

Otoya agak terkejut karena Tokiya mengajak dirinya untuk tinggal bersama. Senang, tentu saja Otoya sangat rasakan tapi di sisi lain dia tak mau merepotkan Tokiya lagi. Belum lagi Tokiya masih mempersiapkan lagu untuk ujian kelulusannya. Otoya tidak tega apabila harus membuat Tokiya bertambah lelah karena harus merawat dan menjaga dirinya yang sakit sementara dia masih punya kesibukan yang lain.

"Sejujurnya aku mau tinggal bersamamu, Tokiya. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu sementara kamu masih mempersiapkan lagu untuk kelulusanmu."

"Otoya... aku tidak pernah merasa terbebani atau di repotkan olehmu karena aku memang ingin merawat dan menjagamu atas keinginan ku sendiri. Untuk kelulusan, aku ingin membuat lagu itu bersamamu dan kita akan lulus bersama-sama saat musim nanti. Jadi ku mohon tinggal bersamaku, Otoya."

"Jika kamu sudah memohon, aku tidak bisa menjawab selain menjawab ya. Mohon bantuannya."

Keduanya pun berpelukan kembali di bawah sinar rembulan dan jutaan bintang.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim demi musim telah berlalu dan kini sudah pertengahan musim dingin. Tentu saja orang-orang sudah memakai pakaian khas musim dingin termasuk pasangan yang satu ini. Seperti biasa keduanya tampak menikmati setiap detik yang ada dan menikmati momen yang mungkin tak akan pernah ada lagi.

Denting piano mulai terdengar di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sepi. Jemari panjang nan lentik itu masih terus menari di atas tuts putih dan hitam pada grand piano yang sedang di mainkan. Nada demi nada menciptakan suatu lagu yang indah sekaligus terasa agak sedih.

"Ne... Tokiya, lagu yang sedang kamu mainkan sekarang judulnya apa?"

Tak lama Tokiya pun menghentikan permainan pianonya dan menatap ke arah Otoya.

"Sunshine becomes you. Itu judul lagu yang tadi ku mainkan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Cukup indah tapi entah kenapa terasa agak sedih. Apa kamu sudah menulis lirik untuk lagu ini?"

"Belum. Entah kenapa terasa sulit menemukan lirik yang tepat untuk lagu ini."

"Boleh kah aku membantu membuat liriknya?"

"Tentu saja. Kapan kamu akan memulai menulisnya?"

"Sebenarnya aku telah menulis beberapa lirik dan mungkin cocok dengan lagu tadi. Sebentar aku mau ambil buku catatanku dulu."

Otoya pun pergi ke kamar mereka berdua untuk mengambil buku catatannya. Setelah 5 menit, Otoya kembali membawa buku tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Tokiya.

"Semoga saja cocok dengan lagumu tadi, Tokiya."

Tokiya mulai membaca tulisan dalam buku catatan tersebut. Baris demi baris Tokiya amati dengan baik. Tiba-tiba Tokiya mengeluarkan air mata setelah membaca sekumpulan lirik terakhir. Otoya pun panik karena tiba-tiba Tokiya menangis setelah membaca tulisannya yang berada dalam catatan tersebut.

"Tokiya? Kenapa kamu menangis?"

Sadar membuat Otoya khawatir, Tokiya segera menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba menangis. Aku menangis karena aku sangat menyukai lirik buatanmu. Begitu murni akan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya dan sederhana. Bolehkah aku memasukkan lirikmu ke dalam laguku?"

"Tentu. Jika kamu tak keberatan, bolehkah aku mencoba menyanyikan sedikit lagumu itu dengan lirik buatanku?"

"Boleh. Ayo, kita coba."

Tokiya pu memulai kembali permainan pianonya. Sementara itu Otoya pun bersiap untuk bernyanyi.

'You're the light of my life'

'You're the light of my love'

'You're the light in my sky'

'You're my only one'

'You're the light that i need'

'You're the light shining down'

'All my life'

'Sunshine becomes you'

Tiap lirik yang di nyanyikan oleh Otoya sangat di hayati oleh Tokiya. Lagu ini mungkin menjadi perwakilan perasaan keduanya sekarang. Tidak mau berpisah dan terus bersama tapi sang waktu tak bisa mewujudkan keinginan mereka karena itu sudah menjadi takdir keduanya yang sudah seharusnya mereka terima meskipun sangat berat dan pahit rasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari dan suasana mulai terasa menghangat menjadi tanda musim semi akan tiba. Tokiya dan Otoya pun lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Kini keduanya tinggal menunggu waktu pesta kelulusan. Tentu saja kebahagiaan menyelimuti keduanya dan ada kabar membahagiakan untuk keduanya yaitu telah ada pendonor jantung yang tepat untuk Otoya. Tentu saja Otoya dan Tokiya merasa senang sekaligus khawatir mendengar kabar tersebut. Tapu, keduanya berharap Tuhan mau mendengarkan doa mereka untuk selalu bersama selamanya.

Setelah itu Otoya dan Tokiya mendapat kabar jika Otoya akan di operasi seminggu sebelum pesta kelulusan tiba. Berbagai rasa bercampur aduk dalam hati keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tibalah waktu dimana Otoya akan menjalani operasi cangkok jantung. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Tokiya merasa sangat gelisah. Melihat sang kekasih gelisah karena dirinya akan menjalani operasi yang bisa saja mengorbankan nyawanya, Otoya pun berniat menenangkan Tokiya.

"Tokiya, tenanglah. Jangan gelisah seperti itu terus."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang ketika kamu akan menjalani operasi yang bisa di bilang cukup berbahaya. Kamu sendiri kenapa bisa setenang itu menghadapi situasi seperti ini?"

"Jika boleh jujur aku juga merasa gelisah dan takut tapi aku berserah diri pada Kami sama. Aku yakin dia punya rencana terbaik untukku dan juga untukmu, Tokiya."

"Ya. Tapi, jika rencana terbaik-Nya adalah kamu harus meninggalkanku untuk selamanya maka aku tidak sanggup untuk menerimanya, Otoya."

"Tokiya... tolong dengarkan aku. Bagaimana pun hasil operasi nantinya, baik aku ataupun kamu harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada karena pada akhirnya kita akan kembali pada sang pencipta. Jika operasi ini berhasil, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu Tokiya untuk selamanya dan tidak akan membuatmu merasa seperti ini lagi tapi jika operasi ini tidak berhasil, maka kamu harus mengikhlaskan aku pergi dan berjanjilah padaku untuk terus melanjutkan hidupmu dan tersenyum. Kamu mau kan?"

Dengan berat hati Tokiya pun menganggukan kepalanya. Kini Tokiya hanya bisa berdoa untuk kelancaran operasi yang di jalankan Otoya.

"Tokiya, bolehkah aku memelukmu sebelum operasiku di mulai?"

"Tentu. Kemarilah Otoya."

Keduanya pun berpelukan erat. Keduanya saling menguatkan satu sama lain untuk bersiap menghadapu keadaan yang terburuk.

"Doakan semoga operasiku berhasil."

Tokiya pun menguraikan pelukannya sedikit dan menatap mata Otoya.

"Tentu saja. Semoga berhasil untuk operasimu. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Tokiya. Sekarang saatnya aku pergi. Tapi, sebelum itu..."

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba Otoya pun mencium pipi kanan Tokiya dan sukses membuat Tokiya merona karena ulahnya. Setelah itu Otoya pun menghilang menuju ruang operasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 5 jam berlalu, lampu ruang operasi masih menyala tanda operasi masih belum juga selesai. Tokiya dan beberapa teman dekat keduanya tampak khawatir dan cemas akan keadaan Otoya.

'Kami sama, ku mohon jangan pisahkan aku dan Otoya. Aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Otoya. Kami sama, ku mohon lancarkanlah operasi Otoya dan berikanlah Otoya kesehatan. Kami sama, onegai.'

Tak lama dokter Mikaze pun keluar dari ruangan operasi dengan wajah lelah. Tokiya dan yang lainnya pun tak sabar mendengar kabar hasil operasi Otoya.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar dan jantung baru sudah berdetak dalam tubuh tuan Ittoki. Selanjutnya kami akan menunggu dan memantau kondisinya selama seminggu ke depan serta berharap tubuhnya tidak menolak jantung barunya. Saya permisi dulu."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Mikaze sensei."

"Doumo."

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari semenjak operasi Otoya berhasil dan suasana tampak tenang seperti biasa. Tokiya tampak senang atas berhasilnya operasi yang di jalani Otoya karena dengan itu dia dan Otoya bisa terus bersama selamanya.

KRING... KRING... KRING...

Telepon rumah Tokiya pun nyaring berbunyi. Segera Tokiya mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi. Ichinose di sini."

"Moshi-moshi, Ichinose san. Kami dari rumah sakit di mana tuan Ittoki di rawat. Kami ingin mengabarkan sesuatu pada anda."

"Kabar? Apa yang terjadi dengan, Otoya?"

"Dengan berat hati, kami ingin menyampaikan pada anda bahwa tuan Ittoki telah meninggal dunia yang di sebabkan oleh penolakan tubuh tuan Ittoki terhadap jantung barunya. Kami turut berduka cita atas kepergian tuan Ittoki."

Saat itu juga dunia dan waktu Tokiya berhenti. Hampa dan kosong, itulah yang di rasakan oleh Tokiya sekarang bahkan telepon yang di genggamnya pun di biarkan jatuh. Tak lama tangis Tokiya pun pecah dalam keheningan.

Mungkin Tokiya terlalu cepat lega tanpa memperkirakan ke depannya bagaimana karena takdir seseorang tidak ada yang tahu, salah satunya kematian seseorang. Pahit, sakit, dan menyedihkan yang harus dihadapi Tokiya sekarang.

'ゴメン ネ、トキヤ。ワラテ ネ、ヤクソク? サヲナラ... マータ アトデ。アイシテル。。。' (gomen ne, Tokiya. Warate ne, yakusoku? Sayonara... matta atode. Aishiteru...)

Sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi Tokiya pun terdengar dan suara itu mengucapkan maaf dan selamat tinggal. Suara itu tak akan pernah dia dengar lagi.

"アイシテル よ、オトヤ。。。" (Aishiteru yo, Otoya.)

.

.

.

.

Satu hari sebelum upacara kelulusan Tokiya menemukan sebuah cd yang bertuliskan 'To: Tokiya' yang terletak di atas buku catatan milik Otoya. Tokiya pun segera memutar cd tersebut di laptop miliknya. Tak lama munculah sosok Otoya dalam rekaman tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi, Ittoki Otoya desu. Rekaman ini ku persembahkan untuk orang yang paling ku sayang dan ku cintai selama hidupku yaitu Ichinose Tokiya. Tokiya kun, ogenki desuka?. Watashi wa ogenki desu. Tokiya saat kamu melihat video ini mungkin aku sudah pergi jauh dan tak akan kembali lagi. Kamu tahu, Tokiya? Waktu pertama kali mengenal dirimu ku kira kamu adalah orang yang menyebalkan dan juga sombong. Kamu juga selalu merendahkan ku dalam bermusik dan bernyanyi walau sebagian memang benar adanya tapi aku tidak suka jika aku di pandang seperti itu.

Kamu tahu saat kita di pasangkan menjadi partner di acara tahunan sekolah, aku sungguh terkejut sekaligus kesal kenapa harus di pasangkan oleh orang yang menyebalkan. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu ternyata kamu adalah orang yang baik dan hangat walau agak pemalu dan bermulut pedas. Kemudian tanpa kita berdua sadari, ternyata kita saling menyukai dan memulai hubungan yang lebih serius. Tentu saja rasanya membahagiakan bisa menjadi kekasihmu.

Hari demi hari kita lalui bersama, baik suka maupun duka. Tertawa, tangis, marah, dan segalanya telah kita lalui bersama hingga detik ini. Ku kira kebahagiaan itu akan berlangsung selamanya tapi nyatanya tidak sama dengan apa yang ku harapkan. Ya... aku tidak menyadari jika aku memiliki kelainan pada jantungku. Tentu saja hal itu membuatku frustasi dan merasa terpukul tapi apa daya jika memang sudah takdirnya. Aku pun pasrah dengan takdir yang ada walau itu berat bagiku untuk menerimanya.

Lebih dari semua itu, aku merasa bersyukur karena bisa mengenal dan bertemu denganmu, menjadi sahabatmu, dan menjadi kekasihmu tentunya. Setiap kenangan yang ku buat bersamamu tak akan ku lupa seumur hidupku.

Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Tokiya karena kamu membuat sisa hidupku menjadi lebih berarti. Terima atas segala kebahagiaan yang kamu berikan untuk selama ini. Aku merasa senang dan beruntung memiliki kamu sebagai kekasihku.

Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa bersamamu selamanya karena waktuku tidak banyak lagi padahal aku ingin terus bersamamu, Tokiya. Jika boleh jujur, aku merasa sangat sedih dan berat apabila harus berpisah darimu tapi itu mustahil dengan keadaan yang seperti ini."

Tokiya sudah tak kuat lagi menahan air matanya. Kini dia mulai menangis sama seperti Otoya dalam rekaman tersebut. Tokiya tidak menyangka jika Otoya membuat rekaman ini sebelum dia pergi untuk selamanya. Tokiya pun masih menyimak kelanjutan rekaman Otoya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichinose Tokiya. Selalu mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku berharap kita akan bertemu di surga nanti. Aku akan menunggu di sana, Tokiya. Mungkin cukup sekian dari ku.

Tokiya... jangan bersedih dan tetaplah hidup dan terus tersenyum. Aku tidak pergi dari sisimu karena aku selalu ada di hatimu. Walau tubuhku tak ada lagi di sisimu tapi aku akan selalu hidup di dalam hatimu.

Sayonara, Tokiya..."

Rekaman pun berakhir. Seluruh air mata Tokiya pun tumpah. Tubuhnya gemetar karena berbagai rasa di rasakan oleh Tokiya sekarang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Otoya. Sayonara..."

.

.

.

.

Alunan musik yang terdengar merdu dan indah mengisi aula utama kampus. Ya... kini Tokiya sedang memainkan lagu buatannya untuk hari kelulusan. Sambil bermain piano, Tokiya pun bernyanyi. Ya... dia menyanyikan lirik yang di tulis bersama Otoya.

Sunshine Becomes You (sing by Nabila JKT48)

sekian lamanya dalam sepiku

menanti hiasi dihatiku

hanya bersamamu kutemukan

segala harapan yang kuimpikan

you're the light of my life

you're the light of my love

you're the light in my sky

you're my only one

you're the the light that i need

you're the light shining down

all my life

sunshines become you

beribu bintang yang hiasi malam

tak seindah sinar yang kau pancarkan

segenap cahaya yang terbentang

tak sehangat terang yang kurasakan

you're the light of my life

you're the light of my love

you're the light in my sky

you're my only one

you're the the light that i need

you're the light shining down

all my life

sunshines become you

you're my sunshine .. sunshine become you

you're the light of my life

you're the light of my love

you're the light in my sky

you're my only one

you're the the light that i need

you're the light shining down

all my life

sunshine become you

.

.

.

.

Pertunjukan Tokiya pun berakhir dan tak lama terdengar riuh tepuk tangan dari para penonton. Beberapa orang ada yang menangis setelah mendengar lagu tersebut, salah satunya Masato dan Ren karena mereka berdua tahu sekali bagaimana kisah cinta sang penyanyi sekaligus pianis tersebut.

"Terima kasih karena telah mempersilahkan ku untuk menghibur anda semua. Lagu yang ku mainkan dan ku nyanyikan tadi ku persembahkan khusus untuk seseorang yang sangat ku cintai. Walaupun kini dia tidak ada di sampingku, aku akan terus mencintainya hingga akhir hayatku karena dia juga mencintaiku hingga nanti."

Tokiya menyapu pandangannya ke segala arah. Dia melihat teman-teman seangkatannya, para dosen, dan yang lainnya. Para sahabatnya tersenyum menyemangati Tokiya. Akhirnya mata Tokiya terhenti pada kursi kosong di samping Masato dan seketika rasa sesak dan nyeri memenuhi hatinya.

"Aku harap dia mendengar lagu yang ku mainkan. Di mana pun dia berada. Dan ku harap dia tahu bahwa selama aku masih bernafas, aku akan selalu mencintainya. Sepenuh hatiku. Selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Fuah akhirnya selesai juga ini ff *ngelap keringet*. Hola minna san Riren balik lagi nih dengan ff baru dengan pair utamanya adalah Tokiya dan Otoya. Jujur aja buat ff ini terinspirasi dari judul lagu dan judul sebuah novel yang sama yaitu Sunshine Becomes You karya Ilana Tan. Riren sangat suka sekali dengan ceritanya dan sukses membuat Riren nangis kejer gak berhenti-henti pas bacanya *curhat ceritanya*

Riren persembahkan ff ini untuk para penggemar anime uta no prince sama terutama bagi penggemar pair TokiyaOtoya. Walau ceritanya agak sedih tapi dari situ kita bisa ambil hikmahnya hehehe ^_^.

Berhubung sudah malam dan besok harus ke kampus maka dari itu Riren sudahi dulu bicaranya sampai di sini. Mohon reviewnya ya minna san karena review dari kalian adalah semangat untuk Riren dalam menulis.

Jaa matta ne, oyasuminasai

Riren


End file.
